


to you, in 2011

by redheadlady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Back to the Future References, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Original plot doesn't alter, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama and Hinata meeting Kageyama and Hinata from Chapter One, Time Travel, To be honest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, with a bit of emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadlady/pseuds/redheadlady
Summary: 23-year-old Kageyama and Hinata accidentally traveled back to the year 2011; to the exact day when they both played against each other for the first time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 295





	to you, in 2011

“Do you think we can reach Sendai Airport in twenty-five minutes because I bet we can’t.”

“If you think your babbling is going to help then maybe we can.”

“Kageyama- _kun_.” Hinata swallowed hard as he tightened his grip on the seatbelt. “I don't know what they've taught you in driving school but when you’re driving through a neighborhood, there’s this thing called speed limit.”

Kageyama slowed down the car slightly to make a turn and entered another narrow street, which was downhill, so the car picked up its speed again in no time. “Stop speaking unless you have a better idea. We are going to miss our flight.”

“Missing our flight was in fact the least of my concern right now-- _wait_ Kageyama, watch out, there’s an intersection ahead, Kageyama--KAGEYAMA WATCH OUT!”

The next thing they remembered was a dazzling light flashing through the windshield, white and blinding, the kind of light that would still feel bright even when your eyes were shut. The tires screeched against the asphalt and there was a strange electrical sound mixed with the humming of the engine, followed by a hollow whoosh of sorts.

The force pushed their bodies forward as Kageyama stomped on the brake pedal. They instantly ducked their heads under their arms, holding their breaths back as they braced for the worst thing to happen. They heard a muffled explosion, but the impact between their car and the truck that had suddenly appeared from the intersection never did occur. Instead, the car lost its speed and eventually came to a full stop.

With heart drumming violently inside his chest, Hinata slowly opened his eyes. He was breathing loud and shallow, and he heard Kageyama beside him, panting just the same. For a moment Hinata thought they were dead and there was no pain at all, but then he figured it’s unlikely that they would arrive in the afterlife with a car. He glanced to his side and saw Kageyama gaping at him with baffled eyes and face pale as a sheet. He was cowering and drenched in sweat, and yet he was unhurt.

It was eerily quiet; so quiet that their ears began to ring. The air suddenly felt freezing against their damp skin, prompting goosebumps to surface. Kageyama was the first one to gather up enough courage to sit up and looked out the window. However, stout grey smokes had surrounded the car and blocked the view of the outside.

After he’d blown out another long breath through his mouth, Kageyama pushed open the door on his side and climbed out the car. Some fumes seeped through the opening gap, causing Hinata to wrinkle his nose at the bitter smell of burnt rubber and dust.

Before long, Kageyama poked his head inside again, frowning deep and confused. “What the hell did just happen?” was the only question that left his mouth.

Not having the guts to unlock his own door, Hinata scooted over to the driver’s seat and carefully craned his neck out of the door, slanting his body far enough to check the situation behind their car. The smoke had grown fairly faint for him to note the intersection they’d just crossed.

It was vacant; no truck, no pedestrian, no nothing.

He rubbed his eyes harshly in case his mind was playing a trick on him and shot a second look. Nothing.

“What the––” Hinata blurted, trying to form words between his wild gasp. “What the heck? Wha-What is going on? What about the th-the truck? There was a truck, right Kageyama? Kageyama? There was a truck, right?”

Without answering, Kageyama took several steps back and gestured the other boy to hop off. Tentatively, Hinata obliged. He dawdled to Kageyama’s side and stalked the direction of his gaze, towards the car’s exterior, which had been coated with ice almost on every surface. Also, towards the back of the car, to the skid marks behind the rear wheel which had flames burning along the lines.

“Tell me what is going on, won’t you?” Hinata asked again, voice cracked in panic, but Kageyama just shook his head in response since he too has zero idea what was happening. The only thing that’s clear was the fact that they’re both not dead.

Murmur arose from the sidewalk and they finally heeded several pedestrians appearing from the corner of the street, gawping at them and their questionable frosted car. The couple exchanged silent stares and nodded in unison as if they could read each other’s thoughts. They hurriedly jumped back into the car and vacated the scene before more fuss was spawned.

Despite the ice, the engine worked just fine, so Kageyama drove a couple more blocks until a familiar building cropped up in their view. With its broken-white walls and red gabled-roof and a wide staircase leading up to the entrance, it didn’t cost them more than two seconds to recognize the establishment as the municipal gymnasium; the exact gymnasium where they played against each other for the first time about nine years prior.

Since the car needed to be defrosted anyway, they agreed to pay a visit. It wasn’t until they were inside the building that they noticed there was a volleyball competition taking place. The lobby was filled with middle-school students; players in their team jersey and supporters in their school uniform. The nostalgic sight fluttered their heart.

“Interscholastic sports tournament––boys’ volleyball,” Hinata’s smile widened as he read a huge sign right next to the main door. “Oh my god, this was my first official match! I represented for Yukigaoka with Izumin and Koji!”

“I know it, dumbass. I was your opponent.” Kageyama rolled his eyes but he didn’t hide the smirk on his lips.

Hinata flashed another grin. He felt excitement filled his chest as he scanned his gaze throughout the room. The endless chatter of middle schoolers, the dull stamp of rubber shoes, the indistinct wham of leather balls hitting the floor; everything loaded up Hinata with eagerness and memories. Moreover, his favorite scent was flowing in the air.

“Smell all that icy hot spray!”

The sudden outburst knocked both Hinata and Kageyama stock-still in their place, rooted to the spot as their jaw tightened and gazes fixed on each other.

“ _Geez_ , Shou-chan. Nervous much? _Smell the icy hot spray_ , seriously?”

“Does somebody have stage fright, _hmm_?”

The voices sounded so familiar in Hinata’s ears, too familiar even, and yet his mind couldn’t place a name to the owners. He then noticed the change in Kageyama’s expression; eyes round and lips ajar as a trembling finger pointing towards Hinata’s back. Cautiously, Hinata rolled his head to peer past his own shoulder.

“H-hey! I can’t help it! This is my first real tournament!” A diminutive boy shouted to his friends, hands clutching tightly onto the strap of his duffle bag. Sparkles lit up his face as spun on his heel and gawk at the main arena. “My third year and I finally… finally…”

At first, Hinata couldn’t deduce what Kageyama was so shocked about. He saw a group of boys in familiar green jersey in which he managed to identify as Yukigaoka Junior High’s jersey, his alma mater. The next thing he saw was a brunet boy with freckles across his nose, and a brawny boy with spiky hair and arched eyebrows. Between them was the diminutive boy whose hair was as orange as the sunset.

There was a ding inside Hinata’s head when it finally dawned on him that he was looking at himself. His younger self.

Hinata whipped his head back to Kageyama who’s still watching the scene intently. “I-Is that boy––,” he stammered, speaking through gritted teeth, barely opening his mouth. “A-are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“This can’t be it,” Kageyama muttered, more to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

A march of footsteps caught their attention. Another group of middle schoolers entered the venue and paraded down the hall, all uniformly clothed in white jacket with navy sleeves and same navy trousers. The members were exceptionally tall compared to the other kids around their age, and they radiated a menacing aura that drove people away, clearing the way for them to pass by.

“That’s him! It’s gotta be!” Someone not far off whispered loudly. “The king of the court! Kageyama Tobio!”

Both Hinata and Kageyama almost choked on air. They clasped their mouth shut as a tall boy with jet black hair strolled by. The boy snapped a glare at that certain someone who had just called him ‘a king of court’, causing that person to flinch and stagger on his feet. Despite the threatening scowl, the boy didn’t counter. He turned around and proceeded to walk down the hallway with his team.

“Do you think,” Hinata began when the group had disappeared into the main arena. “Do you think we are back to the past? _Like_ , like in the _Endgame_? Did we travel back through time?”

It might be the only question from Hinata that Kageyama could answer with a certain, “Yes, I think so.”

After the unexpected appearance of his younger self, it eventually struck Kageyama like a lightning something about their frosted car and the flaming skid marks behind its rear wheel. Back in seventh grade, one of his seniors was a sci-fi freak and his top-five favorite movies included Back to The Future. Kageyama didn’t remember exactly how the storyline went, but he remembered there was something to do with speeding to trigger the time-leap.

Rather than Hinata’s favorite Endgame, the time travel that had occurred to them was straight from that old movie. Since the competition was held in their last year of middle school, they must have leaped back to spring 2011, nine years prior to their original time.

He wanted to tell these things to Hinata, but he later figured it wasn’t necessary since Hinata didn’t seem to care one bit about the process of their time-leap. He was more focused on making fun of Kitagawa Daiichi’s Kageyama Tobio who was presently holding the title of the dictatorial King of The Court.

The couple poked their heads into the main arena and spotted Kageyama’s younger self––Tobio, for now––was sitting on the bench by himself as he polished the edges of his nails like he always did. None of his teammates bothered to chat with him.

“You really were a loner, weren’t you?” Hinata giggled as he prodded an elbow to Kageyama, teasing endlessly which cost him a deadly smack on top of his head.

“Shut up, _dumbass_ ,” Kageyama grunted, shifting his attention to the Yukigaoka’s side of the court. “At least I wasn’t a nervous little runt who got an upset stomach right before the match. Look, you’re gone now.”

Hinata trailed Kageyama’s gaze and sighted his teammates from middle school. His younger self wasn’t with them. “I must have gone to the restroom,” Hinata concluded. A corner of his lips curled up into a smirk. “Don’t you remember what happened next?”

*

“You’d better be ready––ugh––I soon as my guts feel better, I’mma go out on that court and trash you––“ Hinata’s younger self––Shouyou, for now––yelled in anger before burping aloud and swallowing hard, trying his best not to blow chunks in front of a group of Kitagawa Daiichi’s second-years.

The bullies roared with laughter at Shouyou’s statement. “Oh, really? We’ll look forward to it!” taunted one of them between his fits.

A few seconds later, as expected, Tobio stepped into the scene. The second-years flinched as Tobio called them out with his infamous glare, commanding them to ‘get their butts moving’ since the official warm-up was starting. The bullies obliged without delay. But when they walked past Shouyou, one of them lodge another mocking remark and creased up again.

“You three,” Tobio snapped sharply. “None of you even manage to earn a spot on the bench and you think you’re good enough to talk smack about our opponent?” He tilted his chin up slightly to stare down on his juniors. “Quit slinging the school’s rep around like it’s your own.”

With a stuttered sorry, the bullies immediately raced back into the main arena, abandoning Shouyou alone in front of the restroom door.

“Whoa, you look totally cool there,” Hinata commented as he spectated the moment from behind the corner of the wall.

Kageyama, who was squatting below him, scoffed a smile. It was honestly quite embarrassing but he didn’t confess that to Hinata. Incidentally, Hinata himself wanted to bawl at how pathetic his younger self was. Shouyou looked really short standing before Tobio. If he wasn’t mistaken, he was fourteen-going-on-fifteen at this time and was around five-foot-two; while Tobio, despite not going to be fifteen until the following December, had reached five-foot-nine.

Everything happened precisely as both of them recalled; Shouyou provoking Tobio and Tobio catching the bait. Kageyama and Hinata fell silent as they watched their younger selves bickering, throwing snarks on each other. It was a bizarre scenery, at the same time it was sentimental. It was the moment of their first meeting; their first interaction with each other though it was a total dispute.

_Why are you even here? So, you can have fun memories of your last year? I’m here to win! Hah, you say that like it’s easy. This is volleyball, do you even understand how critical height is for this sport? I know I’m not very tall, but that doesn’t matter! I can fly!_

Hearing the words Shouyou had just said, Kageyama’s heart clenched inside his chest. The way Shouyou said it; blunt and unwavering, fully believing in himself, and Kageyama knew Shouyou wasn’t bluffing. He also knew Tobio would soon realize that too despite doubting the statement at this point.

“I’m going to be the one who wins and gets to stay on the court!” Tobio declared blatantly before turning around and made his way back to the main arena, stomping his feet on the ground as he left Shouyou behind his back.

To Kageyama’s horror, Hinata suddenly straightened up and ran after Tobio, which was absolutely bad news because as far as Kageyama could remember, in the plot of Back to The Future, interacting with people from the past was totally forbidden. The past was fragile and if they’re not careful, they could change the future itself, and Hinata should had known this since Endgame basically had the same concept!

“ _That freakin’ dumbass._ ” Kageyama arose from the ground in panic, stumbling on his feet and nearly collapsing again. “OI, HINATA WAIT UP!”

“Yes?”

The voice came from his back and Kageyama let out a strangled hiccup. He felt his body stiffened, but he forced his head to turn around and found Shouyou behind him, looking up with face wasn’t less shocked than Kageyama was. They exchanged stares for a full five seconds until Shouyou finally began to speak again.

“Did you just call me?” he asked tentatively.

Kageyama opened his mouth but words stuck in his throat and nothing came out. He faked a cough out and adjusted his position to collect himself together. “Hinata,” Kageyama gulped. “Hinata Shouyou- _kun_?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Shouyou replied, pointing a finger at himself. “Are you a committee, sir? Is there anything wrong?”

Cold sweat rolled down his temple as Kageyama racked his brain to pop up with some ideas. “Y-Your stomach,” he spluttered whatever things coming to his mind. “Is your stomach all right? I, uh, I have medicine.”

Hastily, Kageyama fished his wallet out of his pants and took out a tiny pack of pills. It’s kind of funny because the medicine was for stomachache in which Kageyama always brought in case Hinata got his gut queasy. It’s a habit he’d picked up in high school since Hinata always forgot to bring his own meds. Although Hinata’s match-exclusive stomach problem lasted only until the end of sophomore year, Kageyama’s habit of carrying Hinata’s medicine lasted until now.

Kageyama grabbed one of Shouyou’s hands and placed the pill on his palm. “Here. Take it with you just in case,” he told the young boy. “Working hard is a good thing but self-management isn’t less important. Aren’t you here to win?”

“I am!” Shouyou declared with a confident nod. “My team will beat the hell out of our opponent, and as for me, I will give the best play ever that even the King of Court will never able to forget!” He punched a fist onto his chest, eyes glistened with the urge to triumph over his opponent and prove everyone that he’s a strong player despite his small build.

A smile made its way on Kageyama’s lips. “I know, you will.”

“You do?”

“I do,” he said, because it’s true. He never forgot the match between him and Hinata; how Hinata showed off his skill for the first time. The great athleticism, the quick reflexes, the excellent body control, the unflagging drive to win; Hinata had it all, and it wasn’t merely gifted to him without any price.

Shouyou grinned when he heard that, but he averted his gaze somewhere to the ground, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Kageyama drew his eyebrows together at the action and asked, “What’s wrong? Are you not sure of yourself?”

“Ah, no, I’m just kinda touched that you believe in me, sir,” Shouyou admitted, fiddling with a strand of his curls. “People usually look down on me, since, y’see,” he halted, licking his lips. His voice softened into a murmur when he continued, “Since they say my height isn’t suitable for volleyball.”

The confession teared up Kageyama’s heart like a piece of paper inside a shredder. A lump cropped up in his throat and he swore tears would’ve streamed down his cheeks if he’d tried to blink. Someone had once told Kageyama about how middle school was for Hinata; about being the only member of the club and about not having anyone to practice with. For Kageyama, it was a heartbreaking story, but for Hinata, it was his experience; and the fourteen-year-old Hinata Shouyou that stood before him that moment had survived through those phases.

It felt unreal to think how this Hinata Shouyou was actually the same Hinata Shouyou that stood alongside him on the Nationals court; and the same Hinata Shouyou that stood on the opposite side of the court in V.League. This Hinata Shouyou would grow and develop to be somebody he’d never imagined; to be more than his fourteen-year-old-self had ever dreamed.

Nevertheless, this Hinata Shouyou hadn’t yet to know that and Kageyama didn’t need to tell him.

Letting out a long sigh, Kageyama bent his knees to match their height and leaned closer. He took one of Shouyou’s hand as he began, “Listen, Shouyou-kun. The reality might be harsh and the world of volleyball might be unforgiving. If you want to walk on this road, I’m telling you it’s going to be cruel and bumpy. However,” he paused, giving Shouyou’s hand a squeeze as his lips formed a soft smile. “You’ve been working harder than anyone. You have complete trust in yourself and always thrive to be better. That’s why if it’s you, I believe you’re going to be all right.”

Shouyou probably didn’t understand the whole speech, but Kageyama didn’t bother to clarify. Instead, he reached out a hand and ruffled those soft orange locks. Shouyou’s eyes crinkled at the corner as he flashed a smile back to Kageyama. “Thank you, sir,” he said when Kageyama had pulled away. “I wish everyone was as nice as you. That Kageyama guy just now is literally the worst person I’ve ever met in my life.”

Kageyama almost snorted at the comment. “You’ll see about that.”

One of Shouyou’s teammates shouted from the entryway of the main arena, calling for Shouyou. The official warm-up might had started, they could hear repeated wham noises that most-likely were the sound of the ball against the wooden floor. Shortly this Shouyou would face his younger self in the match between Yukigaoka and Kitagawa Daiichi. Kageyama remembered how the match would turn out. He knew how most of Shouyou’s attack would get stuffed by the blockers, and his team would suffer ultimate loss.

However, Kageyama also knew Shouyou wouldn’t call it quits. After all, if this Shouyou had given up, the Hinata Shouyou he knew wouldn’t have existed.

“Well,” Kageyama grabbed Shouyou’s shoulders and spun him around. “Until next time then,” he said as he gave a light push to let him go. Shouyou politely inclined his head and just right before he ran off, Kageyama whispered next to his ear,

“Thank you for not giving up on yourself.”

*

Meanwhile, Hinata was chasing Tobio down the corridor, who was particularly fast despite being thirteen. Probably because he was unfairly tall and had long strides. Hinata cursed in his heart when he noticed that this Tobio was roughly two inches taller than his current self, and this Tobio hadn’t reached the peak of his growth.

Suddenly, Hinata’s left ankle twisted out of nothing, which caused him to lose balance and tumble sideways before falling flat on the floor with a loud bam. For a moment, everything went hush and Hinata sensed strangers’ stares heating his skin. He hurriedly picked himself up with his elbows and that’s when he noticed Tobio scooching in front of him.

“A-are you okay?” Tobio asked tentatively. The incident shocked him enough to erase the constant scowl on his face.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Hinata hissed as he sat up.

“Does anything hurt? Do you want me to call the medics?”

“Nuh-huh, you don’t have to. Nothing hurts. I’m pretty strong, y’know,” Hinata assured him again with a confident smile despite the pain and the embarrassment.

Tobio studied Hinata’s appearance and Hinata didn’t realize it until Tobio asked, “are you a volleyball player?”

The sudden question somewhat startled Hinata, but he figured it shouldn’t had been surprising for a volleyball-freak to discern volleyball players from the shape of their bodies. When Hinata nodded his head, Tobio’s eyes glinted and he continued, “What position do you play, _nii-san_?”

Hinata almost squealed at the honorific. No one had ever called him ‘ _nii-san_ ’ except for his younger sister Natsu and sales promoters downtown, and just now someone called him ‘ _nii-san_ ’ and that person was Kageyama Tobio. _The_ Kageyama Tobio who had been calling him ‘a dumbass’ for eight years straight. He often put it twice in the same sentence even.

Hinata gulped back the urge to scream into the sky and focused on Tobio’s question instead. “I’ve played several positions but I’m an outside hitter now,” he answered, tilting his chin up a bit ever-so-proudly. When else he could brag in front of Kageyama Tobio?

“Really?” Tobio exclaimed as he leaned forward by instinct. “Are you a professional? What team do you play? How long have you been on that team? How long have you been playing volleyball? Have you ever played as a setter?”

The bombardment almost knocked Hinata backward. He tapped Tobio’s shoulders to calm him down as he readjusted his position. Hinata didn’t catch all of the questions except for the last one. “I’ve never played as a setter,” he said when Tobio had ended his attack. When he noted a slight disappointment on Tobio’s face, Hinata reached over and ruffled Tobio’s black hair. “But I’ve had the _best_ setter to set the ball for me,” he added with a grin.

His answer made Tobio gaped in awe, probably wondering who that setter was, and it’s kind of funny because the setter Hinata referred to was Tobio himself. _Well_ , the Kageyama Tobio from Hinata’s timeline if that ever made sense. Hinata had never confessed it to Kageyama (he never would), but Kageyama really was the best setter for him. Although that statement was presumably biased, didn’t change the fact that Kageyama was his favorite.

“You will get to that stage eventually. You have to go against a lot of strong players though, but I’m sure you’ll be alright,” Hinata told him, because he knew it’s true and he couldn’t wait for this Tobio to find out.

“Someone once told me that if I became good, a better player would come and find me,” Tobio said unexpectedly. His eyes gazed into spaces like he was recalling something. “I met my opponent just now and my juniors were making fun of him because he looked like an elementary schooler. He does look like one, actually. He’s particularly short. Then again, when I spoke to him, he told me that he could fly.”

When Hinata was fourteen, maybe until he was in high school, saying things like ‘I can fly’ did sound really cool, like he was a main character in a manga or something. However, now that Hinata’s an adult, it sounded _exceptionally embarrassing_ , especially if it was said from a third party.

As he ignored the goosebumps of cringe on his neck, Hinata asked him calmly, “What do you think about that then?”

“I don’t think he’s lying,” Tobio replied. “Honestly, I thought he was bluffing at first, but I saw his eyes and it’s like he really does have something to show. It put me on my guard, after all I won’t know how strong he is until I play against him on the court.”

His answer swelled Hinata’s heart. Hinata smiled softly, trying his best to prevent his emotion from overflowing. “Well, you will find out about that soon,” Hinata said, though he knew _the Hinata Shouyou_ that Tobio would face after this wasn’t as strong as he’d expected.

The match that was about to begin, Hinata remembered nearly every moment of it. Hinata remembered being taken lightly by Kitagawa Daiichi’s players, except for Kageyama. Despite the wide gap of their scores, Kageyama ran after his spike as if his life depended on it and got furious when the point got stolen. Kageyama saw him as a worthy opponent and Kageyama played seriously all throughout the game.

A chime dinged through the intercom, summoning players to the court as the official warm-up was starting. Hinata let out a sigh as he looked up to the younger version of his partner for one last time. The Kageyama Tobio, who despised the title of King of The Court so much despite being the one who would scream at his teammates when they couldn’t hit his tosses. The Kageyama Tobio who hadn’t yet to know the meaning of teamwork and who wanted to receive and toss and spike all by himself (Hinata would never forget this). Regardless, this Kageyama Tobio loved volleyball more than anyone else and he desired to be the strongest; to stand in the court the longest.

“If you don’t mind, I must go now,” Tobio’s voice Hinata jolted out of his thought.

“Of course,” Hinata said to him. “Until next time, then.”

Tobio nodded his head goodbye and picked himself up from the ground. Just before he left, Hinata whispered,

“Thank you for believing in me.”

*

“If you really are the king who rules the court, then someday I’m gonna beat you! And I’m gonna be the one who gets to stay on the court longer than anybody!” Shouyou declared, tears streaming down his cheeks as he held his chin high and looked down at Kageyama from the middle of the staircase. The sunset rays were casted upon them.

“If you want to win,” Kageyama replied sternly. “Then get stronger! Get better!”

The two exchanged stares for a moment until Kageyama pivoted on his feet and headed away, catching up with his teammates. As Shouyou watched him parading away, Izumi and Koji crept from behind him and Shouyou spun around towards them. He bowed deeply to thank them and the three first-years for joining the team. They left the premises not long after.

As the Yukigaoka team disappeared from their sight, Kageyama and Hinata came out from their hiding place and walked to the front of the staircase. Hinata climbed up several steps to the precise point where his younger self had stood before. Then, he turned around to face Kageyama at the ground below him.

“I can’t believe nine years have passed since that,” Hinata said, wreathed in smiles.

Kageyama shot him a teasing smirk. “You know what I can’t believe? I can’t believe my fourteen-year-old _ass_ is taller than you.”

“Oh, shut the hell up. It’s not my fault my ancestor is not a goddamn palm tree.” Hinata rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. “At least my fourteen-year-old _ass_ wasn’t a wrathful royalty who screamed at his teammates even when they barely made mistakes.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s enough.”

“ _Move faster! Jump higher!_ ”

“ _Hinata_.”

“ _The game isn’t over yet! Quit slacking off!_ ” Hinata flattened his hair with both of his palms and curled his lips as he spoke, imitating Kageyama and for the record, Hinata had the best impression of Kageyama.

The real Kageyama countered with his infamous sinister smiley-face and Hinata shut his jaw tight immediately. They looked at each other before bursting out laughing, loud in the quiet evening as the arena was beginning to be empty.

As he caught his breath, Hinata straightened up and faced Kageyama again.

“I’m so glad you were my opponent, Kageyama,” Hinata said. A cold breeze blew past him. “I know this sounds cliché, but I’m truly glad that I met you here.”

Kageyama’s smile wilted into a straight line as he looked back to him in silence. Hinata carried on, “I’m glad you’re my rival. Fated rival people said. And I’m also glad I met you again at Karasuno, and we became teammates all throughout high school. Freak combo or whatever. I’m just–– _I don’t know_.” Hinata averted his gaze somewhere towards the crimsoning sky as tears beaded his lashes. “I don’t know how to put it. I’m just so glad I met you and I’m so glad _you’re Kageyama Tobio_.”

At this point, Hinata was too emotional to speak, crying harder than his younger self was. Kageyama stepped closer and took one of Hinata’s hand into his. Hinata continued to sob as tears gushed out of his eyes and blurred his vision. It wasn’t until he sensed a cold metal against his skin that he realized Kageyama had slipped a ring on his finger.

Hinata gasped at the sight. When he saw Kageyama grinning at him, he bawled even messier. “Are you proposing to me?” he squeaked, “In 2011?”

“Yeah, this is going to cause confusion later, I know.” Kageyama lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe Hinata’s face. Hinata blew his nose into the cloth, but Kageyama didn’t mind one bit. He winded his arms around Hinata and pulled him into his embrace. “For your record, I didn’t plan the time travel, okay?” Kageyama said and Hinata giggled against his shoulder. “I initially planned to propose at our original destination. We have a plane to catch, remember?”

Hinata pulled away slightly. “This is all romantic until I remember that we would’ve been dead if it wasn’t for the time leap,” he said with a giggle despite the wet eyes and snotty nose. “You drove our car into a goddamn truck, Kageyama- _kun_!”

Maybe that was what triggered the time leap, Kageyama hadn’t considered much about that. He only remembered speeding up to 88.8 miles-per-hour right before the impact. To boot, the car was rented. It wasn’t DeLorean like in the movie, but Kageyama wondered if he could request a refund since the company lent them a freaking time machine instead of a car.

Regardless, in this moment, it didn’t matter. Kageyama would think about that later. He cupped Hinata’s face with one hand and thumbed on the cheeks. “That aside, will you marry me or _nah_.”

“Will you get angry if I say _nah_?”

“I won’t but I will probably end up being a rich bachelor who lives in Mumbai and owns exotic animals in my backyard.”

“What the heck. Who in Schweiden Adlers taught you that?” Hinata frowned, but he couldn’t keep it for long. He leaned in for a kiss and closed his eyes as their lips met each other’s. The kiss was as warm as the sunrays that showered upon them. “Of course, I will marry you, stupid,” Hinata said when they pulled apart. “I love you so much.”

“Then let’s hurry back to 2020 so we can get our name registered at our original time.” Kageyama leaned closer again and planted a kiss on his now-fiancé’s cheek.

Just before he entered the car, Hinata cast his gaze on the municipal gymnasium for one last time. The sunset painted the white-wall and the wide staircase in orange color. He heard indistinct croak from crows that flew above the roof.

He and Kageyama had a long history together; many people were involved and a lot of places were visited. However, their first meeting and the start of their rivalry; everything began at this gymnasium. Hinata glanced at the ring on his finger and smiled to himself. Maybe that day became the ending of their rivalry too, because Kageyama was no longer his rival in volleyball. They were now partners in life.

It was both endings and beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I almost killed them, but they managed to get back safely!!
> 
> Back to the future is one of my top five favorite movies of all time. You should watch it if you haven't. Thank you for reading up to this point! :)
> 
> Penny for your thoughts?  
> twt: @kumachan_0201


End file.
